HWE: Thursday Night ECW
thumb|300px|right Intro Dont Question My Heart plays, as Candice Michelle and her crew of Diva$ (HWEs top Divas) is standing in the ring with rapp3r, who is sitting on a chair Rapp3r: I have no clue what I am doing here Candice: Just shut up and sit back Diva$ give rapp3r a multiple diva lapdance, then Jack Maybeck comes out and tries taking them out, and manages to strip all of them to their bra and panties, but then gets caught by torrie wilson, who trips her, takes off her clothes to her bra and panties, gets her in the corner, then the Diva$ take turns giving her stinkfaces Rapp3r is still sitting on the chair taking picsthey finally stop, then cover Jack in mud that they find under the ring Skullbreaker comes out and breaks it up Only Breaker and rapp3r are in the ring Rapp3r: We are good friends, but I fear our friendship wil be obstructed by this rivalry Breaker: Yes Breaker hits a SkullSmasher match 1200px|right Hawk and Eagle are in the ring The flairs come out Dave flair hits a groin attack on both of them, then Ric flair gets a figure four leglock in on Hawk Dave flair is standing on Hawks knee while this is happening, applying more pressure causing him to tap out backstage Dashing is backstage with Air Boom Rhodes: So you guys are fighting us tonight Kofi: Yeah, cant wait Rhodes: Well, looks like he cant wait either Rhodes is pointing to John Cena coming after them, he hits them all with Attitude Adjustments Cena: YOU CANT SEE ME Match 2 Diva$ are standing in the ring brie Bella stays in the ring as the rest of them leavethumb|163px|right Sexay Girl comes in the ring Sexay: Well, I heard this match was gonna be a paddle on a pole match A pole is on one of turnbuckles Brie gets Sexay in the corner and hits a stinkface and grabs the paddle because it isnt that high Sexay stays still in the ring, because she is a good friend of brie and she knows she lost Brie takes off Sexays top and skirt though, so she is in her bra and panties and starts spanking her Brie doesnt stop though And does it over and over again until the Diva$ stop Brie Match 3 Air boom, which is already beat up, is in the ring thumb|139px|right|Dashing theme songDashing comes out, beat up too JDUDE comes out JDUDE: Now look, you two are beat up really badly so I am putting A stop to this match, it will be the opening match whenever you two can fight again Main Event John Cena and his opponent, RVD are in the ring RVD hits a DDT followed by a 5 star frog splash The splash gets grabbed into an AA The AA gets countered into a monkey flip, RVD goes to the ropes and hits the 5 star frog splash 1.....2......3